KakaSasu Music Meme
by The Golden Na'vi
Summary: Just what the title says. A music meme for The KakashiXSasuke pairing. Enjoy! No flames on the pairing please. Read and Review!


**Malchik Gei, T.a.T.u (3:19) **–KakaSasu

Sasuke hated it when Kakashi referred to him as Sasu-GAY, or Sas-UKE, Buttercup, Honeybun, or any other little annoying pet names like that. Any time any of these little names were tossed around, he would shoot a blood red glare at the Copy Ninja, as a warning of pain to come if he ever did it again. If he tried it again, he knew he was sleeping on the couch for a couple of days at the very least.

In bed however, that was a completely different story.

**Rapture, iiO (6:14) –KakaSasu**

The way his sinuous body moved as he bumped and grinded on the dance floor, the way his hips jerked when the beat became frantic, the pumping beats, the smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol in the air. The fact that the entire club was dark except for some strobe lights flashing. These all led to Kakashi abandoning his drink at the bar and striding over to the little raven.

"What the hell do you want?" the Uchiha asked, panting due to the exertion of dancing non-stop. "Dance." Kakashi ordered. "-The hell? I'm not dancing for you!" he sputtered. At that, Kakashi grabbed his hips and forced him into the nearest wall, his bare lips attacking his mouth, neck and jaw line as he ground into the smaller one's bony hips. "Dance." he said once again. Sasuke began to sway his hips to and fro, a light blush dusting his already flushed complexion.

Kakashi decided that red looked good on the Uchiha.

**A Dios le Pido, Juanes (3:26)**

Kakashi was a man of simple pleasures. He didn't want much, and felt burdened when he had too many things in his home or on his person. He was a minimalist through and through. He did, however, have basic wants and needs. For example, he wanted to wake up in the morning with a comforting, smaller body next to him. To open up his eyes and see pale features and ebony hair, and to be able to hold that smaller body for however long he wanted.

So when the body next to him suddenly grunted and cracked open an eye and moaned in protest, the scrunched nose looking so adorable on the cranky features, he couldn't help but smile."-The hell are you smiling at, you dork." a husky voice said. Kakashi couldn't help his smile stretching into a shit-eating grin. Kami-sama had truly been good to him, as of recently.

**Bodies, Drowning Pool (3:22)**

In his lifetime as a shinobi, Kakashi had lost count of how many people he had killed. That was probably why he couldn't really sleep that well at night. So when he found that he wasn't alone on his nightly trip to the 24-hour grocery, he began to think of how many things he had in common with the ebony-haired boy. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" he mused. "Yeah. You too?" the young man responded. "Yep." he said.

"Hmm." They both somehow wound up in front of the ice cream section. There was an awkward silence between the two. "I like mint chocolate chip for the warmer, summer nights. Seeing as it's ninety degrees outside, I'd suggest that one." the stoic Uchiha looked up at the older jounin. "Thanks." he said as he grabbed a gallon of mint chocolate chip.

Nothing more needed to be said.

**So Cold I Could See My Breath, Emery (3:31)**

He remembered how their "relationship" began. Just casual mission sex. Stress-relief. That's all it was. So now he wondered how something so casual became an essential part of his life.

**How You Remind Me, Nickelback (3:30)**

That black hair and pale skin. Thos boyish features. The way that small figure looked underneath his sheets after some strenuous activity. It all reminded him that the person he was involved in a relationship with was FOURTEEN years younger than he was. In a way, it disgusted him. He was a cradle-robber, and the public saw him as such. But when those onyx eyes opened to him and him and only, he decided to fuck what everyone else thought. It was all worth it for _him._

**Studying Politics, Emery (3:30)**

To see Sasuke dancing with some unknown prick that dared touch HIS property was absolutely _infuriating_. The fact that the unknown stranger's hands were roaming over parts that he had specifically claimed for is own were not making his anger problem any better.

If that man didn't get off HIS Sasuke in the next 3 seconds, there was gonna be another massacre in Konoha, and it would make the Uchiha one look like a freakin' walk in the park.

**Mixed Up, UVERworld (2:46)**

Sasuke was in quite a predicament. He might be a frosty Uchiha, and permanently stone-cold and believed by the public to be completely asexual, but he was still a teenage boy, dammit! So when he saw those women at the onsen, he couldn't help his "reaction". The fact that his very _male _teacher was the one that was stroking him and making him feel good, was even more confusing. Girls or boys? he mused. Both he decided with a breathy moan and gasp as a delicious heat engulfed his "problem".

**Imma Be, Black Eyed Peas (4:16)**

Sasuke bumped to the music as he began to get ready for the night out. Inwardly, he thanked Kiba for the idea of a night out with the guys. He clipped back his bangs as he decided what to wear for the night. Black skinny jeans, a grey and white t-shirt that hugged his lithe form, a studded belt, and black and white Chuck Taylors. "Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good good." he sang along, moving his hips to the rhythm.

"Oh _hell _yes." he heard a husky voice behind him say. "Shake that ass again, baby." Sasuke smirked and offered a slight bump of his hips. He couldn't stop the girlish giggle that slipped through his lips when Kakashi stepped in and closed the bathroom door.

'_Sorry, Kiba. Looks like "Imma be" late.' _Sasuke thought with a grin as Kakashi claimed his lips.

**1, 2, 3, 4, Plain White T's (3:13)**

Kakashi is and has always been a hopeless romantic. He loved the idea of bringing flowers, chocolate and a teddy bear to his beloved on Valentine's day, of snuggling in bed without it leading to anything more, and sweet spur of the moment kisses to his little _koibito_. So when he showed up with a guitar at the bottom of Sasuke's balcony singing a song, it was right up his alley.

"Give me more lovin' than I've ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad, tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not…" Kakashi sang with a grin.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Sasuke was mortified. How many times had he told Kakashi not to do this for him? That he wasn't worth it? The man never listened. He listened more closely to the lyrics, craning his neck to hear better.

"There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you. I love you…"

The next thing he knew, he was running down the stairs, and bursting out the door.

"I love you, too, Kakashi."

**AN: So? So, whad'ya think? Huh? Huh? *prods in ribs with shoulder* Man, I am EXHAUSTED. We just got a new puppy yesterday, a little itty bitty thing that's white with spots of brown on it's ears and a little black nose. Guess who he looks like? Lol, so that's why I named him Akamaru **** But, unfortunately, Akamaru still misses his mommy, so he spent ALL of last night crying and whimpering until I let him up on the bed with me. And, boy was that a mistake. He would NOT sit still for the life of him, so I got zero hours of sleep last night. Ugh, but it's worth it :D So, read and review plz!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**


End file.
